The Beginning of the End
by pinkhairedwerewolf
Summary: Tonks and Lupin go into the final battle.  But why don't they come out?  My take on what happened to them.  First Fic... Final chapter posted!
1. It's Not Over

**The Beginning of the End **

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT J.K. Rowling. If I was, I could think of three characters that would have had a much more pleasant ending...Only the plot is mine**

**Summary: What really happens whenTonks and Lupin go into the final battle, and why they don't come out alive. **

**Rating: T for violence**

**Chapter 1: It's Not Over**

Tonks ran into the rubble to find her husband. She had a hard time figuring out where she was, the Hogwarts castle looked so much different now that it was under attack. As she headed off, there was a horrible cry, and heard:

"No-Fred-NO!"

She closed her eyes for a moment. Fred Weasley was dead, another score for Voldemort. She hesitated for a moment, almost turning back to help move the body and comfort the family. Then, she remembered that she had to find one of her own family. Taking a deep breath, she grasped her wand firmly and continued to where she believed to be the Great Hall.

As she entered the Hall, she looked around. There were witches and wizards dueling everywhere. She saw bodies lying on the floor where they had fallen. She felt shear panic, as she searched through the bodies. She saw a few familiar faces, but thankfully, no Remus.

Halfway through the Hall, Tonks saw her former classmate, Charlie Weasley. He was dueling with a large Death Eater. Determined that the Weasleys wouldn't lose another son, Tonks aimed her wand at the Death Eater's chest. She yelled, for the first time since Auror training, "Avada Kedavra", and the large man fell to the floor.

Charlie looked around, confused. "Tonks?" he asked, spotting her.

"Charlie. Listen. Your brother, Fred. He was...killed. You need to-" But before she could finish, Charlie ran out of the Great Hall, a look of shock and terror upon his face.

Tonks watched him leave before looking around, again, for her husband. She walked further into the Great Hall.

_A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter...All together, this fic is 5 chapters._

_The titles are all song titles and belong to the artists that created the songs._

_Therefore, "It's Not Over" Belongs to Daughtry_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	2. What I've Done

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: Nope...I'm Still not J.K. Rowling... The title 'What I've Done' belongs to Linkin Park **

**Chapter 2: What I've Done**

Suddenly, a pair of duelers caught her eye. It was not, however, Remus but instead a young witch that had been a year ahead of her in school. She was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, Tonks's hated aunt. She watched, helplessly, as Bellatrix shot a Killing Curse at the young witch causing her to fall to the ground, dead.

As Bellatrix looked around for someone else to duel, Tonks found herself walking towards her aunt, wand held high. Bellatrix was turned the other way, and Tonks was almost within cursing distance, when she heard a distinctive that belonged to the man she had come to search for:

"DORA! Get Out!"

She stopped on the spot and spun on her heel, to see Remus running towards her. He had stunned the Death Eater, Dolohov, but the skilled wizard had easily broken the spell.

Tonks saw everything, her eyes wide with fear. Dolohov raised his wand, and pointed it at Remus's back, shouting:

"Avada Kedavra!"

As her beloved husband fell to the floor, she watched his face change to a look of shock at hearing the spell. As fast as it changed to shock, it went blank, as he fell to the floor, still and unmoving.

Seeing he had hit his target, Dolohov went back into the mass of duelers. Tonks ran over to the body of her husband. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she lay across his body.

_A/N: Aww...Poor Remus...Why? Why?! Anyway, I know the chapters are short, but they are already written so I can't do much about that._


	3. Miss Murder

**Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I am still not J.K. Rowling...cries**

**Chapter 3: Miss Murder **

"Aw...What's wrong poor, little Nymphadora? Did someone kill your pet werewolf?" Bellatrix asked. She had her wand in her hand. She, obviously, didn't see Tonks as a threat because she twirled it in between her thumb and forefinger.

Tonks stood, teary eyed and shaking with anger, her wand pointed at Bellatrix. "SHUT UP!" She bellowed.

"Oh, don't be so uptight, Nimphy," Bellatrix laughed. "You know...I don't remember getting an invite to your wedding, and I only just found out about the cubs or pups. Whatever his kind call their young."

Tonks raised her wand at Bellatrix. Her mind was spinning so fast that all she could think of was, "Expelliarmus!". Her aunt's wand flew away, but as it did the woman continued towards her. Before she could react, Bellatrix had enveloped Tonks in, what felt like, a hug. All of a sudden, Tonks felt a sharp, blindingly agonizing pain in her lower chest. She looked down and watched her aunt pull a silver, blood-covered knife from her chest. As soon as the knife was completely out, Tonks fell to the ground gasping for air.

Bellatrix retrieved her wand before returning to Tonks's side. She bent down and drug the end of her wand down Tonks's ghostly white face. Picking up Tonks's wand, she whispered. "Don't worry, you won't be needing a wand where you are going."

Bellatrix stood and ran into the midst of the duelers. Tonks, meanwhile, drifted in and out of consciousness. Why was no one coming to help her? Was she just another body on the floor?

_A/N: Aww...poor Tonks, Why J.K. Rowling? why? Well, I know that my chapters are short, but that is how I like them so if it bothers you terribly, then don't read._

_REVIEW!!!_


	4. Famous Last Words

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: reads own nametag Hello, My name is... NOT J.K. Rowling...Besides if I was, I wouldn't be posting here...duh**

**Chapter 4: Famous Last Words**

Tonks had just come back into consciousness when she heard a group of people walking towards where she lay. She noticed that the fighting sounded quieter, as if it had continued outside.

The group stopped suddenly, and Tonks heard the voice of her old professor speak, "Poppy...Its-its Remus Lupin...Is he...dead?" Minerva sounded as though it was hard for her to let the final word slip from her mouth.

Tiny footsteps echoed throughout the now silent Great Hall. After a few moments, the question Tonks's had been struggling to hear was answered. "Y-yes," squeaked Madame Pompfrey.

Tonks felt as though she was being stabbed again, however this time she felt the pain higher in her chest, in her heart. The only man she had ever loved was gone, and still she wondered, would she be meeting with him again soon?

There was a small intake of breath from a third party. When the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke, Tonks felt hope for the first time. "Tonks?" He walked over to her, she could feel him kneel down. "Nymphadora..."

Tonks had to let him know she was alive, let him know she was fighting, even if it was an inevitably unconquerable battle. She tried to speak, but her mouth was filled with blood instead of words.

"Poppy! Come here, she is still alive," Kingsley shouted, he had seen her signal.

Mustering all of her strength, Tonks opened her eyes. She allowed them to speak for her, her chest still throbbing. She saw the man's lips moving, however she could not hear a sound. Living in her parent's house had taught her to read lips, when they would use a silencing charm to hide arguments. '_Do you think there is anything we can do for her?' _Poppy waved her wand over the wound, but nothing happened.

"The knife had Dark Magic deeply placed on it. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do." When she replied, Tonks could hear her, not needing to read her lips either way.

Tonks felt tears burning her face as they slid down slowly. She reached her hand out to the people gathered around her, hoping one of them would take it to comfort her in what she knew would be her last moments. To her surprise, it was Minerva who clasped her hand tightly, tears were swimming in her old professor's eyes.

Tonks thought of Teddy, her sweet, innocent baby, that would grow up without a mother or father. Had her fighting improved the world he would grow up in? She thought of her mother, who had now lost three members of her family. Would she still be able to take care of Teddy in a few years? This thought brought her to Harry. Would he take up his responsibility as godfather, if he even lived through the war?

Using her final bits of strength, Tonks pulled Minerva closer, and looked her deeply in the eyes. Breathing heavily, she whispered, "Teddy..." She wanted so badly to continue speaking, but the words could not come. She needed to be sure that he would be safe. Minerva must have understood because she nodded in response.

Tonks was now struggling to breath, the blood now caught in her lungs. She suffered through her final breaths as Kingsley put his warm hand on her face. At his touch, she wasn't scared. She felt that everything would be alright, she had full confidence in Harry for the first time. He would defeat Voldemort, and make a better world for her son.

Feeling as though she was being suffocated, she fought to take a breath; she had to just let go. She had to accept the fact that it was over. She thought of what was waiting, Remus. She saw his face, smiling at her, letting her know that it was alright to let go, alright to die.

Something about seeing him made her oblige. With one last ragged breath, the eyes of Nymphadora Lupin went blank, and her hand dropped from Minerva's. Tonks moved no more...

_A/N: As much as I hated to do it, I had to...poor Tonks...Just so you know, there is one more chapter..._

_If you like this story, please check out my other one, TO Trust a Werewolf, Tonks and Remus are alive in tis one (At least for now)_

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	5. Mr Brightside

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: Why bother? We all know that i am NOT J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 5: Mr. Brightside**

Tonks awoke with a start, as if from a nightmare. She sat up, looking around. It looked like the Great Hall, but where had all of the duelers gone?

Then, she thought..._'Where is the pain?'_

Tonks looked down at her shirt. It was the same shirt that she had had on during the duel, yet it was perfectly clean, no bloodstain.

She looked around, confused, until she saw a Weasley twin walk, slowly into the Great Hall. Knowing Fred was dead, she called out. "George! GEORGE!"

The twin looked around, obviously not comprehending that Tonks was yelling at him. "Where? Where is George?" He asked, looking around frantically. He continued to look, but when he found George nowhere in the Hall, he decided to take his search out of the large room.

It dawned on Tonks that the twin she had been talking to was indeed, Fred Weasley. The same Fred Weasley that had been killed.

Tonks knew immediately what had happened. She fell to her knees, sobbing. She did not sob of sadness or her fear of the future, but for her son, now alone in the world. It was so cruel. She had only been with him a couple of months, and now she was taken away from him.

She sat on her knees, crying, but after a few moments, she felt a warm hand fall onto her shoulder. She looked straight ahead to see a hand. She reached out, grabbed it and looked up, to see the face of her husband. He pulled her to her feet.

As she looked at him, she noticed that he was smiling. She felt angry with him; how could he be happy if her knew they were dead, never to see Teddy again? He put his arms around her, and tried to pull her towards him. She resisted and hit his chest repeatedly with closed fists, sobbing harder than ever.

Somehow he managed to pull her to him. He held her tight, one hand on her back, and the other stroking her hair, which was a deep, depressing blue. After a moment, she stopped struggling and sobbed harder on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Remus spoke, looking her directly in the eye. "You know, its going to be okay."

"How can you lie to me like that?" she asked through tear-filled eyes.

He replied softly, still smiling. "I'm not lying, watch."

She looked up and heard him say, "Show me...". She looked over at him, confused, but he pointed to a spot that he was staring at. When she looked back, a portrait appeared. However,

There was nothing in it, until he completed the charm. "Teddy Lupin".

A small, green haired baby with chubby cheeks appeared. Tonks gasped, and ran to the portrait. He was lying in his crib, making lots of noises and playing with his feet.

Tonks smiled, through the tears, and looked to Remus. "Is this happening right now?" When she asked, Remus nodded.

Tonks sat, watching her baby, when an idea came to her. "Show me, Harry Potter."

The portrait changed to reveal Harry standing, as Voldemort lay motionless beside her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. She called, frantically, over her shoulder, "REMUS! Remus, Harry...he did it!"

Remus ran to her side, and looked into the portrait. They watched for a few moments, just waiting for the Dark Lord to come back to life, but it never happened. Once it was officially declared that he was dead, Tonks ran into her husband's arms, and they kissed passionately. When they pulled away, each wore a big smile, and a few tears of joy slid down Tonks's face.

Remus spoke first, still slightly shocked. "He...he really did it. He killed Voldemort. The-the war is finally o-over."

Tonks smiled and nodded. "Teddy's safe. He's going to be okay."

Remus took her in his arms again, and spun her around. "See, Dora. I told you. This isn't the end. It's just a-a new beginning."

_A/N: Well there it is. Kind of a corny ending I know, but I wanted it to end happy... PLEASE REVIEW I want to know what you guys thought._


End file.
